We belong together
by WisteriaBlossom1992
Summary: Oneshot. Hermione and Draco had to make a decision. A decision that would change their lives. They have seen some dark days, but it are the memories of their love that gives them the strength, courage and hope for entering a better future.


**AN:**** Hey everyone!**

**I know that I should be writing chapter six of " A race for love" , which I am doing, but it's just not finished yet :).  
**

**I am also working on another Dramione story, a new one :) and I hope to upload it soon.  
**

**But this oneshot just popped into my head and I really wanted to write it down.  
**

**So, here it is : my second oneshot. :)  
**

**It is based on the song " We belong together" by the Wizard Rock band The Parselmouths.  
**

**Also: all the characters belong to the amazing J.K. Rowling. I only invented the plot line :).  
**

**I hope you'll enjoy the oneshot! If you want you can let me know what you thought of it in a review :).  
**

**Enjoy!  
**

* * *

Oneshot:

'We belong together'

**The Second Wizarding War**

A curtain of dark clouds swept across the sky.

Smoke was swirling around the castle of Hogwarts and filled the lungs of the fighting people in the courtyard. Lifeless bodies were lying on the cold stones and here and there flames were licking at the wreckages.

Hermione took in her surroundings and a dark feeling was spreading in her heart. Draco stood next to her and took her hand in his.

How on earth did they get here?

Only one year ago everything had been different...peaceful.

**_Do you remember the day we met?_**

**_Yes I remember it was a day in spring_**

Draco tightened his grip on her hand, she looked up into those beautiful, grey eyes. He gave her a small smile and softly whispered: 'it will be ok...'

She wanted to believe that, but a terrible feeling in the pit of her stomach proved that it would be a whole different story. She gave him a weak attempt of a smile.

He noticed it and tried another method:' we've been through so much together. Whenever you are in doubt try to think about how we met. That's what I do, time after time. When it seems that the world will crumble and fall, it's what keeps me going.'

A real smile tugged at her lips and she did as he suggested. She called that one day towards her and found that she could visualise every single detail of it.

_They had met a year ago, during spring. _

_Of course they had known each other way before that one day. But back in those days they had dealt with completely different feelings for each other than they had now. _

_After all, they had hated each other then. _

_But things had changed when fate had taken an unexpected turn. When she was told to give him extra lessons in Charms and Astronomy. _

_It had been terrible at first, but as time passed by they got to know each other better and had grown towards one another, especially in spring._

_She had to admit that it had been totally unexpected, but it had happened. There was just so much passion and attraction between them,after a while it had even felt wrong not to give in._

_One day in spring they had been sitting under a beautiful cherry blossom tree near the lake, just studying._

_She had been explaining some spells to him; how to cast them and their purposes._

_All of a sudden Draco had closed his book and had looked at her. Taken aback she had said: ' what are you doing? You'll have to learn them by next week!' _

_He shrugged and stood up, reaching for the lower branches of the huge tree and picking a single, cherry blossom. He sat back down again, took her hand in his and gave her the beautiful flower._

_Hermione looked at it, a little bit confused._

_He smiled and nodded at the blossom: 'just like you.'_

_'Now, what do you mean by that?'_

_'The flower you are holding is seen as one of the most beautiful flowers in the world, exactly what I think of you too.'_

_A blush appeared on her cheeks and she smiled: 'is that what you tell every girl you meet?'_

_'No, you are the only who I would call beautiful.' His eyes went over her and a wonderful, warm shiver went down her spine._

_His hand wrapped itself around hers, caressing her tender skin. He swallowed and looked into her big, brown eyes._

_'Hermione, there is something I would like to tell you...'_

_She kept looking at him expectantly, hoping that he would tell her the same thing she had in mind._

_'I know this will be a bit surprising, but I can no longer keep my feeling for you to myself. I'm not very good with words and I know that I may not exactly be your dream guy. But you must know that I love you.'_

_She wrapped her arms around his neck, completely filled with happiness. Because she had to admit that she had been waiting on that for quite some time now._

_He hugged her back, not really sure what he had to think of her reaction._

_'So, does that mean you love me too? Or are you comforting me because your feelings are not the same?'_

_She pulled back, grinning from ear to ear._

_'Of course it means that I love you too! I was wondering when you were going to say this to me.'_

_And then he had kissed her, for the first time. It had been amazing and heavenly, even now she could still feel how her head had been spinning and how millions of butterflies had been fluttering in her stomach._

**_Do you remember what happened next?_**

**_Yes I remember this gorgeous diamond ring_**

Hermione had closed her eyes on recalling that tender memory towards her.

'Are you there?' He whispered, making small circles with his thumb on the back of her hand.

She nodded, as it turned out; Draco had been right. That memory gave her strength and courage to put their plan into action.

She was about to open her eyes again when another memory came to mind. This one was particularly important and dear to her.

_Five months after their declaration of love, things had moved on very fast._

_On a warm August day she and Draco had met outside the Hogwarts' castle grounds. He had told her that a surprise was in store. Right after he'd said that Hermione had felt anxious, she didn't really like unexpected surprises; but she trusted him. _

_That was until he had pulled a blue, silk blindfold out of his pocket and had fastened it over her eyes._

_'Now, don't peek.'_

_She nodded and felt him apparate the two of them to an unknown destination. _

_A second later she breathed in fresh air and heard the callings of seagulls. Soft earth appeared under her feet. A warm breeze played with her hair and she sighed._

_'Are you ready for your surprise?'_

_Her enthusiasm had grown and now she couldn't wait to see what he had planned for them._

_'Yes, show me.'_

_Draco chuckled and carefully pulled the blindfold off. Hermione's brown eyes snapped opened; a gasp escaped her lips. _

_They were standing on a beautiful beach totally screened off from the world by wonderful cliffs. Rhythmically the sea water swept on the beach and withdrew._

_Her eyes fell on something else: a small table for two had been placed in front of them; complete with candles and... cherry blossoms!_

_'So? What do you think?' _

_In answer Hermione swung herself around his neck, kissing every inch of his handsome features. _

_'I love it! Did you do all this for me?'_

_'I did, so shall we eat, milady.' He curtsied a little. She laughed and accepted his outstretched hand, which pulled her to the table._

_After their three course dinner on the beach they had been going on a walk. She remembered that Draco had seemed a little nervous for something._

_'Hermione, I brought you here for a reason.'_

_'O yes? What might that reason be?'_

_'Well, I don't know how to say it so I'm just going over to the action.'_

_Right after that sentence he had bent in front of her, on one knee, and had taken her hand in his:' Hermione, I know we have said to take it slow... But the last few months have flown by and everything has moved on so fast.'_

_She smiled: 'yes, that's true.'_

_'Well, in those few months we almost spent every minute with each other. You always make me happy and it is a true honour to be loved by you. I crave for you every single second of the day. So I've come to the conclusion that I want to spent the rest of my life by your side, that I truly want to love you and care for you. So, Hermione...'_

_'Yes Draco?'_

_He pulled out a box from his other pocket and opened it:'will you marry me?'_

_She remembered the squeal she had let out and the loud : 'Yes, I will!'_

_He had smiled at her and had slowly slid the gorgeous, diamond ring over her finger,followed by a passionate kiss of love._

Hermione looked at her left hand, her ring finger was still decorated by the ring, it was glittering in the light of the many fires.

'Draco! Mudblood! What are you waiting for? Don't just stand there! Attack!'

**_Now it's clear darling, that we belong together,_**

**_I'll tell the world that, my heart belongs to you_**

**_Alone we're great honey, but as a pair we're better,_**

**_And with the Dark Lord's help, imagine what we can do_**

Her sweet memory was interrupted by Bellatrix Lestrange's voice, loud and crazy over the burning fire and fired spells.

Both of them froze and a horrible feeling went through them.

Not long after their engagement the Death Eaters had found out about the two of them and had taken them to the Dark Lord himself. Draco had to join them and commit a murder, but he hadn't wanted to do that.

That had made them furious and the fact that he was engaged to her, had made it all worse.

Voldemort was about to kill him when Hermione had thrown herself in front of Draco. Afterwards one of the Death Eaters had slapped her in the face; for interfering in the Dark Lord's plan.

And then for some weird reason the Death Eaters had taken a decision they would never have dreamed of.

_'Maybe we should keep them both. After all, they can be useful spies. We can always put them in Hogwarts' castle and get them to bring us the information we need. And the Mudblood is pretty smart...'_

_'Yes, Narcissa. We can do that. That girl is supposed to be the smartest witch of her age. What do you think, my Lord?'_

_'Yes,' Voldemort had said, 'we'll use them as spies.'_

**_Do you remember the day we joined?_**

**_Yes I remember the Dark Mark stung a lot_**

Both of them had to swear loyalty to the Dark Lord and were branded with the Dark Mark.

At remembering the soaring pain of having it burned into her flesh Hermione's hand immediately went to her left arm.

Neither of them had wanted this... but they hadn't had a lot of choice. It was either join or see your friends and family suffer and die.

Of course, in a situation like that, you would do anything for your loved ones.

**_Do you remember when we used to laugh?_**

**_I remember days before You-Know-Who_**

They still hadn't moved.

Looking at each other, both of them knew what the other was thinking.

They thought about how it had been before they were forced to join the Death Eaters, the days before You-Know-Who.

Days that had been filled with laughter and love. Days when they didn't have to worry about anything but laying in each others' arms; peaceful and tender.

At remembering that they had desperately wanted to be free again, to make sure everyone they cared about would definitely be safe.

And that is why they had gone to see the headmaster, a week after all of this had happened.

**_But now it's clear darling, that we belong together,_**

**_I'll tell the world that, my heart belongs to you_**

**_Alone we're great honey, but as a pair we're better,_**

**_Imagine what it'd be like, without the Dark Lord telling us what to do_**

On that day a plan was set into motion and they became real spies for the headmaster and Hogwarts. Giving all the right information to them and passing all wrong information to the Death Eaters.

Hermione focussed back on the present and looked at the Astronomy tower, red sparks could be seen there.

It was the signal.

Draco looked at her and whispered in her ear: 'it's time...'

She nodded and took a deep breath: 'hey everyone! This way! We found out where Dumbledore is hiding!'

Blinded by adrenaline and the joy of killing a large amount of Death Eaters followed them into the castle. They came to a halt on the third floor.

'Well! Where is he!' One of them sneered.

Draco filled his lungs with air: ' NOW!'

Every single door burst open and students and Aurors threw themselves on the Death Eaters. Even some magical creatures like house elves flew on the enemy,all armed with knives and forks.

Draco and Hermione joined the fight, casting spell after spell on the Death Eaters and hoping to win.

* * *

**_But now it's clear darling, that we belong together,_**

**_I'll tell the world that, my heart belongs to you_**

Hours later the castle was smouldering in the morning sun. Hermione was walking to the lake, taking a break from all the dead and wounded inside the castle.

She came to a halt by the large, cherry blossom tree and started crying. So many people hadn't survived the battle.

She heard footsteps and the rustle of grass as someone made his way to her. Hermione instantly knew that it was Draco when he put his arms around her waist and held her close. She turned around and started crying in his chest. His body was also shaking and shudders went through him as the tears rolled down his cheeks.

After what seemed like an eternity they pulled back and he softly wiped away her last few tears.

'We will always remember them...' he whispered.

She nodded and a small smile broke through: ' always.'

Right then cherry flowers spiralled down and landed in their hair.

Draco picked one up from his shoulder and took her hands in his: 'remember?'

She nodded and his eyes travelled to the diamond ring.

Hermione noticed it and said: ' I guess we can finally start our own future now that we've won?'

He nodded: ' o, I am looking forward to that.'

Their lips met and soon a passionate kiss was being shared between them.

They laughed and together they walked back towards the castle.

Side by side and hands entwined they took their first steps into a brighter future.


End file.
